Destroyed
by Larka's Blessing
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a relationship, but everything changes when a change in character occurs. Harry decides he has nothing to lose and confronts Voldemort. Property of JK Rowling One-shot unless I get enough requests to continue. R/R please!


"Hey Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, love?" I moved to kiss Draco, but he moved away. "What's going on?"

"Harry, it's over. This has been fun, but I'm done."

"What do you mean?"

"This thing has been fun, but we're over. It's been fun. Goodbye, Harry."

I couldn't say anything. This had to be a dream. Draco couldn't leave me. Not this way. He wasn't cold like this anymore. He changed! Or I thought he had. I couldn't move or say anything as I watched Draco shrink his belongings and leave.

I stared at the door for hours after he walked out. I couldn't believe it. I was seventeen and my life was over. He had just walked out the door.

Then the shock morphed into something else. Anger. I had never been this angry in my life.

I looked around the flat we bought together. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran around the room and threw everything I could against the wall. The shattering noise helped, but I still needed a larger release. I needed something to sooth the anger coursing through me.

I looked around the flat for something bigger to destroy. It was pointless. Everything was in ruins. I walked into the bathroom, hoping I would find something there. I had already destroyed everything there as well. I looked into the mirror. I couldn't stand my reflection, and I didn't want to start pitying myself either. I punched the mirror, and felt the blood course down my hands. I felt a bit better. I watched the blood for a while, and the pain cleared some of my anger. I hurried back to the main room and looked around. I ran to the windows and punched each and every one of them out. The blood and the pain made me feel better.

I looked around the flat. Everything was completely destroyed, except for one picture of him. I needed that picture. It came flying towards me, and I clutched it to my chest. Then, among the every destroyed possession I owned, I fell to the ground, crying.

Why did he have to choose me to destroy? He took everything I had-no. I gave it to him willingly. This is what I get for loving him. I should have known better. He's a Malfoy. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid.

Eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but I knew it was over a day. I got up, ignoring the shots of pain I felt from sleeping on the ground among all the debris. I looked at the newest Daily Prophet on the pile that had grown on my table. I was impressed at the size of the stack. The newspapers must be getting thicker. I looked at the date. I had been a week and a half since he left me.

I looked around my flat. I couldn't regret destroying it, because it meant I had destroyed every memory I had here with him. I looked at my hands. They were covered with blood and full of shards of glass. I realized I should remove them, but I couldn't bring myself to. I guess in a strange way, the pain from the glass was my punishment for losing him.

I had no reason to live anymore. I had to defeat Voldemort, and then, well, then there was nothing here for me anymore.

I trained myself for endless hours over the next two years. Finally, I was ready. For the first time in two years, I opened my mind to the constant presence that Voldemort put on it.

I was flooded with emotions, but I managed to send a message to the Dark Lord. "I am ready. We both know the prophecy. Let's end this now."

"Agreed. It is time for you to meet your end. Today, in four hours. Meet me outside Hogsmede. We will settle this there."

"No innocents will be harmed, and it is only you and me."

"Are those all of your conditions?"

"Those are all."

"Very well. I will destroy you."

I closed my mind to him and reviewed everything I learned and made sure that everything was flawless. I knew about the Horcruxes, but I found a spell that would take care of both him and his Horcruxes. If I wasn't strong enough, the spell would drain my magic and completely kill me. Even if I was powerful enough, it would leave me extremely weak. I couldn't care anymore. My reason for living was gone.

Hours later, I apparated to Hogsmede. True to his word, Voldemort was there. We bowed, and before he could say anything, I focused all of my magic on Voldemort. The swirls of colorful magic surrounded him, and soon, he was gone. I felt enormous relief tide over me, and then nothing. As I fell to the ground, for the last time, I heard his voice. Draco's.

"Harry!"

I must have imagined it.

I woke up to a bright light. Why was it so bright?

As my eyes focused, I remembered what happened, and I realized I wasn't dead. "Why am I alive?" I rasped. I hated that I sounded so weak. "Where am I? I should have died with Voldemort."

"Don't say that Harry! Never say that you should have died!"

"Draco?" I had to be hallucinating.

"Yes, Harry, it's me."

"Why are you here? You don't care about me. You never cared. I was just a fling for you. Something to pass the time."

"No! Never! Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"Malfoy, don't. You're not sorry. How can I possibly believe you when you went back on every word you said to me? I can't trust you again, Malfoy. I never should have in the first place.

"Harry," Draco's voice broke, and for the first time in over two years, I looked into his face. "Harry, what happened?"

"What happened to you?"

"Trying to come back to the one you love only to find the flat destroyed and you nowhere to be found are slightly worrying. Then, finding you basically dead in the snow doesn't help much. I was scared to death."

"You don't love me, Malfoy. You never did."

"Harry, please listen to me. When I left you, I messed up. I messed up big time." Draco fell to his knees. "I was so confused. You told me you loved me the night before, and it scared me. I never actually loved anyone before. I never let anyone but you inside my shields, and for some reason, loving you so much scared me, and I ran. It was the worst decision of my life."

I rolled my eyes. "Even getting the Mark?"

"It's gone, Harry."

"What?"

"When Voldemort died, everyone not completely faithful to him, well it was painfully burnt off our skin. Draco rolled up his left sleeve, and I resisted the urge to touch the now slightly scarred, but pale and clear skin on his arm. He sighed. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I messed up, and I have regretted it every day since I realized what I had done, and what I was really feeling. Harry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I don't care if you don't want to love me anymore, but I can't stand knowing that you hate me. Please, Harry, please."

"How long have I been…out?"

"Three months. Three long, long months."

"Three years, Malfoy. So what happened? After three years, you finally decide that you changed your mind and decide to come back to me? Why now? Malfoy, I don't know what to say! Do you know how much you hurt me? Only the sight of my own blood pouring down my hands made me feel better." I held up my bandaged knuckles. "I was so angry, and so hurt. Do you know what that feels like, _Malfoy_?"

He hung his head. "No. I don't, and I hate that I'm the one that made you feel that way. I'm so sorry that it was my fear that caused your pain."

"So it's been three months?"

Draco nodded.

"How many times have you left my side?"

"Never once."

"Malfoy lay down next to me." I managed to move over enough for him. He hesitated. "Don't argue, Malfoy, just do it."

"Alright." Draco lay down next to me and I pressed my lips to his forehead.

"Draco, I forgive you. Please stop beating yourself up about this."

I hurt you so badly, though."

"Yes, you did, but I'm giving you another chance. I am doing this against my better judgment, but love must do that to you. Draco, I swear, if you hurt me again, I won't forgive you, and you will feel what I felt."

"Thank you for giving me another chance. Thank you so much, Harry."

"One chance, Draco."

"I won't mess this one up."

I leaned towards Draco, and he closed the distance between us.

"I missed this, Harry."

"I did too, when I allowed myself to think about it."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop beating yourself up about this!"

"I can't!"

"Then I'll make you!" I kissed him, and soon every distance between us disappeared.

Fin.


End file.
